prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Wiki Hopes For 2019
Hello readers. It has been a productive 2018 on the wiki. However, I feel like we could have done better maintaining it. There's still many thing we have to work on. Notable Things We Completed I figured that we already finished Project Grassy Terrain now that everyone working on it lost interest and that nothing really has to be done that's left with it. I also think that we did well preparing for the battle update and other updates by creating many plans for them. Things Still Needed To Be Done, List Form *We need a solid Pets, Wands, Equipment, and Arena Wizard manual of style. Each page would need to fit in with them or wouldn't be made to their potential - let's make these manuals to form the best-possible pages of information wizards need. *Add pages based on the new daily rewards update, the parent reward boxes update, and wizard math skill badges. These were small topics and updates not really discussed about, yet ones we knew of. *Add images and gifs to the Spells page gallery and to each of the new spell pages I made yesterday. These would give wizards a sense of being able to see the spell before performing it. *Make a better Favicon, Custom Cursor, and Wordmark. Other staff members have worked on the code with me, yet never implenented them. In 2019, a resolution of mine would to be to complete these three. *Fix all of the elemental area pages to make them look the same. For example, Skywatch's page looks different than Shiverchill Mountain's page. I could help fix it later in 2019. *Fixing up the List of Pets page would also be a chore we need to complete. I hope I can learn about making backgrounds of images transparent so I can make icons for ever pet and replace/fix that page. *Make a monthly category sweepthrough team. I need people to help preserve specific categories and their pages while eliminate others. The best time to clean the categories up would be monthly. *Eliminate all of the insights on the Insights page. We need every page to have an image, at least one category, at least one link, and every page that's relevant to be created. *For the staff to create new requirements for staff roles. I promised everyone we'd have requirements ready by tomorrow at the earliest. Oof, sorry, maybe February? *Complete Project Spellbound. We need it done by July 2019! Forward This is the current list of wiki-maintaining projects I need to have finished soon! From completing all of these above, other things can be done like: *Destroying all stubs. *Destroying all unsatisfactory-pic pages. *Fixing every page according to Project Spellbound guidelines. *And more! I hope this list is good enough and covers every base for 2019. ~Four PS: Have other needs for our wiki to be maintained? Please respond below! PPS: I HAVE AN EDIT BELOW. I also want to address that there are no active rollbacks-only and no active textbox-moderators-only. There are only four legally-active members of staff on the wiki: GAK16, Glaciersong, FlareonIsAwesome13,and I. I hope this puts all of you into the mindset that by February, the cogs will be working again and hopefully, the four of us might be able to come up with plans for the new spots on the wiki. Category:Blog posts